


Fire and Ice

by prettytothinkso



Series: Aegis [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Feels, Natsu love story, OC character - Freeform, One-Shot, Or At Least I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettytothinkso/pseuds/prettytothinkso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say fire and ice can't exist together without destroying each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Some people say fire and ice can't exist together without destroying each other.

Natsu brushed the hair out of his eyes as the moon gazed down on him in silver silence. The marble platform he was sitting on soothed his perpetually warm skin.

He smiled. The cold relieved him just like you used to.

* * *

_"Why are you always so hot?" You grumbled as you rubbed your burned wrist, annoyed._

_Natsu winked. "I'm sorry I'm so attractive." His arms curled around your waist and he took your hand gently. "Sorry," he murmured._

_You smirked and froze yourself._

_Natsu shrieked and sneezed rapidly. "Why would you do that?" He complained and tried to raise his body heat back to normal._

_Your laugh rang through the gentle forest and the birds chirped overhead. "Why are we together again?"_

_"Fire and ice. Opposites attract I guess," Natsu reclined on a rock under the sun._

_You followed and shot ice at him to force him to make room for you._

_"Natsu," you said quietly as your body relaxed under the golden rays._

_"Hm?" He turned, letting his salmon hair cover his eyes._

_You paused for a moment. "You're warm," your voice was quiet._

_Natsu grinned. "Don't let me melt you."_

_"And never let me freeze you," you retorted._

* * *

A lone tear made its way slowly down Natsu's tanned cheek.

"Where are you now?" He whispered into the night. He walked over to the creek adjacent to where he had been sitting and stared at his own reflection. He was still tan of course, from all his training and fighting but there was just no glow radiating from him anymore. The water glinted at the Fairy Tail emblem, proud and bright on his arm.

* * *

 

_"No one makes fun of Fairy Tail!" His eyes furious, Natsu charged at the dark guild in fury, first already aflame. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A massive ball of fire expelled from his mouth towards his enemies._

_"Barrier magic, protection," One of the men flicked his wrist lightly and a dark purple dome materialized around the entire guild._

_You stared on in worry, frustration building up inside you as you grabbed your broken ankle._

_"Natsu!"_

_The boy turned around briefly._

_"Their numbers are too large, we shouldn't risk it!"_

_"No way! They insulted Fairy Tail and they hurt you! No way am I going to let this go. For my nakama! For Fairy Tail!"_

_"Retaliation," said a voice from the dome in a condescending tone. Natsu's fire hit the dome and crackled before turning a dark purple._

_The fire dragon slayer laughed. "You bastards have no idea who I am, do you?"_

_You sensed a hugeamount of dark magic in the flames that were now hurtling back towards Natsu. "Careful Natsu, you can't eat those flames!"_

_Natsu ignored your voice and opened his mouth wide. "Come to Papa," he yelled. The flames crashed into him and his body instantly began sizzling. "No way," his eyes widened in terror. "What are these flames?" They weren't burning him. They were sucking out his magic energy._

_"Natsu!" You began to crawl towards your mate slowly. "Ice shower!" Tiny icicles rained down on Natsu, instantly making the dark flames go out._

_A face inside the dome darkened. She can extinguish my dark flames? That's no ordinary ice user._

_You grimaced but ran to Natsu on your broken ankle. Holding up a hand against the dark guild you screamed: "Teleportation, Fairy Tail!" The two wizards shimmered before reappearing in Fairy Tail's infirmary._

_Natsu groaned and tried to sit up before being knocked back down by you._

_"Why didn't you listen?" You asked quietly as your hands glowed green and started to replenish Natsu's magical energy._

_"Why did you bring us back, I could've taken them out!" He protested. "I'm Salamander!"_

_"You thought you could eat the flames but you couldn't," you pointed out._

_"Well yeah but I would've won in the end. I would never give up," Natsu's face darkened and he turned away from you._

_The green glow disappeared and you withdrew your hands. "You're mad at me for stopping the fight aren't you?"_

_He stayed silent._

_"Are you?"_

_Natsu couldn't take it anymore. "Yes! Yes I am! You don't understand what it's like to hear your only home being trashed by another guild. How can any Fairy Tail wizard stand that?"_

_"Of course I get it Natsu but you're too impulsive, it can be used against you--"_

_"You don't! You don't get it because you're ice, you don't feel the passion that the rest of us do!"_

_You recoiled from his words in bewilderment. "How can you say that..."_

_A small voice flickered in Natsu's mind at the pain in your voice but he pressed it back._

_"When will you realize..." You clenched your teeth. "There are people who care about you!" Your voice rose to a scream._

_"Then those people should understand what I fight for. Who I fight for. And if they don't agree with my willingness to sacrifice my life for the ones I love...then they don't know me at all." Natsu's gaze was unforgiving, straight and steady._

_Your nails dug into your palm, drawing blood. "Fine." You walked to the door and paused. Your mouth opened and Natsu had almost turned to you when your fingers encircled the knob and the door clicked shut between the two of you._

* * *

Natsu couldn't stop it, the tears flowed tributaries down his cheeks as he stared ahead in silence. He couldn't help but wonder ever since that day. What if? What if he had apologized? What if you had paused a little longer before closing the door?

* * *

_Juvia._

_Juvia had been blinded._

_Natsu's rage boiled over and he roared in raw anger. "You will pay," his voice was guttural as he bared his teeth._

_It was the same person as last time. The one from the dark guild who turned his own flames against him._

_"I wouldn't make such hasty promises," his voice was silken and amused. "I could warp your heart so that you would kill your little lover right there."_

_You clenched your fists. You had seen everything. Gray had knelt by Juvia in the corner, tears running down his face as he rubbed her back over and over again._

_"Juvia can't see," you heard the water Mage whimper. "Juvia can't see."_

_Right now, you finally understood. The fact that you couldn't protect a fellow guildmate....it was infuriating. Watching Natsu's anger warmed your chest for some reason. Heavily, it weighed down, the fire inside fighting to stay alight among your ice._

_Natsu's body rose in temperature and he became a blinding ball of fire, his rage way beyond containable at this point. "I would never harm her," he snarled back at the dark mage. "But you...you I wouldn't hesitate to cast you into the depths of Hell for eternity!"_

_You had enough. "Ice magic: Dance of the Furies!" You screamed, launching into the air. Icicles poised themselves around the dark mage, their blades glistening with anticipation of blood._

_Natsu couldn't take it anymore either. "Crimson fire dance!" A whirlwind of fire manifested and roared its war towards the dark Mage._

_But oddly enough, he seemed unfazed. "Barrier magic, protection." The same dome appeared around him, but since he had to cover less surface area this time, it was significantly harder to penetrate._

_"Ice make: blade!" You landed on the dome and immediately recoiled from its burning surface. Without hesitation, you plunged the ice sword into the purple barrier and it crashed._

_"Now Natsu!" You screamed back at him. "Dance my blades!"_

_"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu combined his flames with the whirlwind from before and hurtled at the Mage._

_A white light erupted as the ice and flames collided where the dark Mage had been standing. The ground ruptured into a crater and as the dust cleared, a body could be seen in the center of it, its chest rising shallowly._

_Natsu wouldn't settle for that. "You will feel the same pain!" He bellowed._

_"No wait Natsu!" The anger had disappeared from your system and you finally felt that something was wrong._

_It was too easy, you realized. He almost killed Natsu last time, my ice shouldn't be strong enough to penetrate his fortified barrier!_

_A shadow dashed along the trees behind you and your eyes widened in fear._

_"Watch out Natsu it's a trap!" You screamed and hurtled yourself towards him._

_But it was too late._

_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" There was pure lust in his eyes, an unquenchable desire to kill. It wasn't until he had landed next to the dark Mage that the body on the ground flickered and disappeared._

_Natsu was struck with horror. "An illusion..."_

_"Genesis Zero!" A voice behind him declared and Natsu was knocked into the crater facedown. Shadows slithered out of the ground and curled around him, anchoring him to the ground. He whirled around, terror making its rare presence into his eyes, right into the gleeful expression on the mage's face._

_"Natsu!" Your voice was struck with raw desperation. Please...please no, no, no!_

_With a scream, shadows morphed into beasts and charged towards the bound fire Mage, their gruesome voices howling in ecstasy. Natsu heard you scream his name and felt the brutal impact of the dark forces. And then everything went black._

_When he woke up, Natsu was alone in the crater._

_"I'm not dead..." He said in disbelief. "I'm okay. I'm okay, hey icicle I'm okay!" Ecstasy creeped into his voice._

_The moon shone down on him in silence as the realization began to seep through Natsu._

_"Icicle?" His breaths quickened and he scrambled out of the crater, cutting his hands on the sharp rocks in the process. "No way...no way!" He became desperate and ran into the darkness. There was no one there. It was only him, only him and the moon. No one else was there._

_"No...no...Icicle where are you?" His voice cut off with a sob and he fell to the ground, collapsing into a fetal position. "It can't be...no..." Tears streamed down his face as the full front of the truth hit him. Genesis Zero. It erased a person's body itself...one's soul, barely a flicker before it disintegrated forever._

* * *

That night was just like this one.

He walked back to the marble stone and leaned against it again.

"I'm still alone..." Natsu whispered. He didn't really understand why. After all, he wasn't even sure you would want to hear him.

_If._

What a powerful word, heavy with nostalgia and regret every time.

What if he had paused when you warned him of the trap? What if he had tried to clear his mind before setting his fists aflame?

But then again, deep inside he knew it was no longer simply about his impulsiveness. He saw your eyes back then. They had glowed with the same anger, the same wounded pride.

That passion had spread to you. You, the icicle, the ice user. The fire that Natsu harbored had engulfed you as well.

Natsu's tears had long dried into hard streaks on his face. He caressed your photo, smiling sadly.

_"You're warm."_

He remembered your soft voice back then. Only now did he realize there was always a touch of jealousy in it. A kind of plea for that same warmth. Back then you couldn't say it and neither could he. But now...now everything had changed.

"I love you." The marble was pleasantly cold under his touch. Your photo stayed the same and the moon continued its careful glow but Natsu felt that you heard somehow.

Some people say fire and ice can't exist together without destroying each other.

Maybe that's not so true after all.


End file.
